<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alice by Princess_Meria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999383">Alice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Meria/pseuds/Princess_Meria'>Princess_Meria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cancer, Child Death, Gen, Homelessness, Inspired by a Bianca Ryan Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Meria/pseuds/Princess_Meria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is the name of a song by Bianca Ryan. This song has give me many different story ideas and I have finally written one down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Elah’s name is pronounced El ah<br/>Nils name is pronounced Ni ls </p><p>Words between ||are the lyrics|| to Bianca Ryan’s song and I do not own them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a dreary day like this when she had realized they had to leave. Mam and Pap hadn’t been home for almost two weeks and she had run out of money. There was no way she would be able to pay the rent or get food. So Elah had pack two backpacks and layered on a few more clothes on herself and Nils and slipped away into the dark streets. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">||Alice sits on the corner</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels better than ever</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knows, She knows you're not coming home</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice sits on the corner||</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elah watched as people passed by her small section of sidewalk, passed her outstretched hands. She had gotten barely enough money to get food for herself let alone her brother. And Nils needed that food. He was still too small for his age. Still too sick for the streets. But they didn’t have that luxury anymore, no more safe and sheltered place to lay their heads. So, Elah begged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elah had been very lucky, a young man had taken the time to talk to her. To ask her about what she had written on her sign. “Please help. Two orphans. One very sick. God bless.” He had asked quietly about the sick child. He asked for symptoms and for how long they had been sick. Elah had told him everything. The man instructed her to meet him at the hospital by the river, that he would help.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">||Alice walks by the river</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels prettier than ever</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Light reflects on water, the sun hits her hair</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice walks by the river||</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nils started to get worse as Elah had raced towards the riverside Hospital, but the man was there just as he promised. When he saw Nils he brought the two of them inside shouting “I need a nurse!” before turning to Elah and telling her she would have to stay in the waiting room because Nils had to go into surgery immediately. Elah has scared and torn, she had always told Nils that she would never leave him but now she had to and she had no way of knowing if he would be okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">||Alice Alice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What is your secret?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice Alice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How do you sleep at night?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice Alice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How do you stand so calm?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When everything you live for is gone.||</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here take my phone. I will have someone call as soon as he is out of surgery. I won’t leave his side until you are allowed to return.” The man told Elah. She nodded tearfully as she finally allowed the man to take Nils off her back. She watched as his demeanor changed from the comforting man to a cold and commanding surgeon. Elah watched as Nils was laid on a gurney and wheeled further away from her. While the man hadn’t told her what was wrong with Nils, she knew that something was very wrong and that Nils wouldn’t be out of the surgery for a long time. She looked down at the phone clutched in her trembling hand and realized she had to go back to their hideout. She had to get their things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She barreled out of the Hospital and broke into a run trying to reach the hideout as quickly as possible even though she didn’t have to. When she arrived, Elah gathered up all of their meager belongings. Then she began to slowly make her way back to the hospital.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">||Alice watches the sky above</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels younger than ever</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she spins and spins the wind hits her dress</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice watches the sky above</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice Alice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What is your secret?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice Alice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How do you sleep at night?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice Alice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How do you stand so calm?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When everything you live for is gone.||</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elah’s wait lasted for almost 38 hours before the phone in her still clenched hand began buzzing. She looked at it blankly before realizing she had to answer it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” She said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your brother is out of surgery and is stable enough for you to come in now. Room 320” the man told her. Elah bolted upright and grabbed their things before she approached the desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was told I could see my brother now,” she quietly told the nurse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, yes. Take the elevator to the third floor and his room is three doors down on the left,” the nurse replied. She nodded before pressing the up button of the elevator. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">||Hold my hand til they turn cold</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Til my eyes finally see gold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Take my hand, embrace this dance</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Our last is almost over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sell my antiques, tell their story</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We my friend made history...||</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Elah walked into the room and saw her little brother laid out on the hospital’s stiff bleach white bed with wires and liquid lines attached to him. She reached out to him and cradled his knobby white </span> <em> <span class="s2">clean </span> </em> <span class="s1">little hand. The man was standing at the foot of the bed. He looked sadly at Elah, the man knew and understood the situation the Elah and Nils were in. It was hauntingly familiar of the man. He had been in Elah’s place worrying about his little sister and the money that caring for a sick sibling without an adult. He took a deep breath before exhaling and gathering himself to break the news to the girl.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your brother has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. We have been able to stabilize him but he’s is one of the most advanced cases we’ve seen.” The man told Elah and her world shattered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">||Alice knows where she's going</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She says in heaven, theres no loneliness</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she reaches her final day, she still wears a smile</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alice knows where she's going.||</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elah stayed at Nils side for the next three days but the little boy never woke from his surgery and on the third day he slipped away. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah... I did not expect the end of this story when I began writing it so yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>